Onion Knights: What happened beforehand?
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Crummy title, sure, but I worked hard on this fic. It's about what happens to our favourite FF3 characters, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus, when they recieve a letter from Topapa. Choas ensues. Based on the fourth letter from the elder in FF3.


Crystals

Pat: Alrighty, here's a Final Fantasy 3 fic for y'all! Enjoy!

T'was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, monsters were doing what they did best, killing things, and the children were playing. All was great, until…

"HELP!"

Luneth sighed. _This is so dull! I wanna check out caves and stuff, not be forced to listen to this crap!_ Reason for boredom? Arc, explaining the separate powers of the crystals of light. _Sometimes, I almost WISH that Cloud of Darkness was around, so we could kick it's cloudy butt!_ "… There is also rumor of a crystal shard with a single class in it, one of legend." Luneth gave him a slightly interested, but mostly bored, look. "Oh? And that would be…?" Arc sighed. He knew when his friend was impatient. "Well… Rumor has it that it is in Altar Cave." Luneth just yawned. "Yeah… Well, what IS this class you speak of?" Arc sweat-dropped. After a few moments of thought…. "I don't know." Luneth nearly fell off the chair he was perched on. "WHAAAATTT? You? Don't know? Barely anything confuses you! This class really is weird! Oh, look at the time! Pard'n for one sec." Luneth got up, still baffled, and walked towards the Moggle in the corner of the ship. Arc sighed. Recently, Luneth had started sending mails to all their closest friends and relatives, receiving interesting news once in awhile. Ingus was usually mailing his best friend, Princess Sara, Refia, her dad, Arc, his friend, King Alus, and Luneth, the elder, Topapa, and those four old geezers, the ones who used to think they were the Warriors of Light. Well.

"HEY! ARC, REFIA, INGUS, GET OVER HERE! IT'S URGET!" Refia sighed. "Stuck in the fat bird again?" she asked. Luneth just shook his head vigorously. "NO! NOW GET OVER HERE, AND NEVER MENTION THAT FAT TURKEY EVER!" Ingus shuddered. "My ears…"

Once the team had gathered, Luneth cleared his throat, looking, or should I say, GLARING at every one of his teammates. Arc ducked, Refia glared back, and Ingus just scowled. "Well? Get to the program!" Luneth growled slightly. "Alright, alright, don't be so irritable!" Refia laughed, earning a look from everyone, including meek Arc. "Well! First time you said something smart, Luna! Hurt your brain?" Luneth growled again. "No, now shut up and don't call me that. This is important!" Luneth cleared his throat, then peered at the paper in his hands.

"Grave news…

The children have not come back from their trip! We have searched as far away from Ur as we dared to, but we couldn't find them… Would you mind coming over here and helping us in this dire time? We would be extremely grateful if you could.

Sincerely, Topapa"

Arc looked at Luneth with bug eyes, Ingus with his normal mean expression, and Refia with her usual 'understanding and helpful' look. "We have to help them!" Refia yelled, making the boys jump. "Ur is your home, right? Then we need to… EEEEKKK! SPIDER!" Luneth and Arc sighed, sweat-dropping, as Refia ran in circles, trying to outrun the Daddy Longlegs. Ingus sighed as well, opting to squish the Longlegs with his glove, after which, he wiped on Luneth. "Hey! Do I look like a rag to you?" Luneth said indignantly, trying to wipe the guck off. "Ew, I got dust on my glove!" Refia squealed, rubbing her hand on Luneth. "Do people here see me as a tissue paper or something?" Luneth asked, looking warily at the others. As he spoke, Arc made a 'peace' sign, and position them behind Luneth, making him appear to have bunny ears, all the while, his other hand flapping away. "Uh, Luneth? Behind you." Luneth stopped talking long enough to turn around, in time to see Arc burst out laughing, clutching at his sides. "What's so funny? We have a crisis here!" Arc nodded, giggling as well. "True as that might be, look at your wings, Dragoon… Heh." Luneth gasped when he saw them. Well, what was left. They had been shrunk with the spell Mini, making them even more ridiculously small than they already were! "Dammit! Couldn't cha have used some spell to make 'em bigger, not smaller? It doesn't help in battle when you've got small wings! I mean, those tiny things can barely even hold me up it the air! How're they gonna now?! Tiny wings suck, god dammit!" Arc sighed, casting another Mini spell on Luneth. "Yes, yes, whatever, sir. Happy?" Luneth looked at his wings, now slightly larger than originally. Nodding, he replied with a squeaky, "That's better." Realizing this, he looked around him. Everything was somehow… Bigger. It finally dawned to Luneth why this was so. "You used Mini directly on me, didn't you?" Arc simply smirked. "Yup." Luneth growled, jumping at Arc, who started running immediately. "Get back here you son of a-"

SPLAT!

Luneth groaned, slipping off the pillar, into a dead faint. Arc immediately ran up to him, reversed the spells affect, and tried desperately to wake him up. While this was going on, Refia and Ingus stood at the side, not to amused. "One, two, three, NOT IT!"

"NOT IT- DAMMIT!" Ingus yelled, Refia smiling gleefully. "Take care to drive the ship carefully, hun. See ya!" Ingus nodded, heading towards the wheel, only when he got there did he realize what she'd said. "Did she just call me… Hun?"

"Ah, thank you Luneth, for coming here. The children should be in Altar Cave, okay, bye!"

SLAM!

"…" The Warriors of Light stood, dumfounded by all of this. "… Okaaaayyyy, let's go."

"Really? There's a crystal like that?" Luneth groaned, bored with hearing the story a million times. Unlike him, however, Refia and Ingus couldn't get enough. "I have heard about this class… It is called Onion Knight. It's the most powerful class ever, more so than Ninja." Ingus said, all but Luneth staring with wide eyes. "Cool!" "Sugoi!" "Baka…" All heads turned towards Luneth, who was looking in the direction of the entrance of the true cave. He then noticed the stares he was receiving. "What? Those Bombs over there are bakas!" All heads then turned towards where Luneth had been staring, and lo, and behold, there was the children, being terrorized by Bombs. "Oh! We've got to save them!" Refia cried, dramatic as ever. Ingus nodded. "Let's go!" Luneth ran towards one of the bombs, tapping it lightly, the latter facing him. "Pick on someone your own size, why don'cha?"

After the (short) battle, Arc walked towards the children, the others following suit. "Wow! Out of all the people, we didn't think you'd save us, Arc!!" Luneth grumbled, muttering a, 'So what the hell did WE do, hm?', earning a jab in the ribs, courtesy of Refia's elbow. "This will teach you not to stray far from inhabited land. Go home now." Ingus added, Luneth muttering a, 'Geez, lighten up a bit, will ya?', towards Ingus, earning another jab. The children nodded, smiling at Arc. While the other's were walking back towards the entrance, one of the boys stopped Arc, holding a small purple crystal out towards him. "We found this, but you can have it!" Arc nodded, gratefully accepting the crystal. All the while, Luneth's leg's moved, but his body didn't. "Dammit! I am stuck in suspended animation again!" Refia smiled, all the while thinking, _I f-beep-ing knew it!_ Ingus just chuckled, going as far as tugging on Luneth's pony-tail. "That's it! When I get down, you are f-beep-ing dead, Inguzu!" And so, they all continued on, leveling up, beating the Cloud again for EXP, and in general, ruining the land. A happy ending for all. Except Ingus, who had a huge bruise for a while… Ah well!

Pat: Alright, that's it! My first FFIII fanfic! Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
